


My name is Loramus Thalipedes and I have many regrets

by The_Rose



Series: My name is Loramus Thalipedes [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, It Was An Experiment, One big monologue, Semi-smut, Tell me what you think of it, Writing in 1st person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: I never really had any regrets about my life...But this was before Illidan and Maiev had to hold "strategic meeting" in the Fel Hammer.And as I'm stuck there for the greater good, the regrets are finally there.





	My name is Loramus Thalipedes and I have many regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy !

You know, they weren't a lot of things I was regretting.

Becoming an Illidari? Absolutely not.

Sacrificing myself to stop a demon? Neither.

Coming back from the Twisting Nether in a demon's body, fighting against the soul of that very demon, getting me imprisoned by my own kind? No regrets.

At least, this is what I thought.

I never really minded the fact that I got stuck in Razelikh's body or the one where my friends understood how dangerous it would be for me to walk freely around them when the dreadlord could take the control of the body, so they put him in a jail. I even appreciated it because I never wanted to fight them. And I was even useful thanks to Razelikh's knowledge of the Legion.

So, yeah. How could I have any regrets?

Well... It all started a little after Gul'dan defeat in the Nighthold and Illidan's return. At first, everything was fine. We were really happy to see him back and everyone was ready like never to take down the Legion. But then, Illidan and Maiev had to hold "strategic meeting" because Khadgar wanted the Illidari and the Warden to work together on the Broken Shore. Even if now, I'm really wondering if Khadgar asked it but anyway...

We didn't really see any problems at first.

But the first meeting happened and should I really tell you it went wrong? I wasn’t there personally for… obvious reason but the others were kind enough to tell me what was all that screaming about. And I still feel bad for Jace. That poor lad.

So, Maiev came with some Warden, most likely in case someone tried to kill her, and they all sat in the main room, the one above me with all the control panel and the map of the Broken Isles…You see that room right? Well, so, they sat down at the map and began to talk about strategy, the Illidari and the Warden sitting behind their respective leader. And I think that not even ten minutes passed between the moment I heard the Warden coming and when I heard the first shout. I waited while keeping my eyes on the roof, imagining what was happening and finally, I heard one big scream quickly followed by smaller screams and unfortunately, I knew those voices. They were from the Illidari.

What happened in fact, was that Illidan and Maiev, well mostly Illidan from what I heard, couldn’t stop making little comments about the others, slowly fueling the anger. That’s where the first shout happened when Maiev asked him to, and I’m quoting her, “Shut the fuck up before I fucking send you back to the fucking hell you fucking belong.” and do you believe me if I told you it didn’t work? No, Illidan continued, apparently hiding really badly a laugh and that leads us to the Illidari screaming.

To sum it up, Jace ended up with a knife in his shoulder.

As she had enough of Illidan, Maiev threw a knife that he obviously dodged. And the knife made its way right into Jace’s shoulder. And as strong as we are, when we get it with a knife throw by Maiev with the intention to kill, because let’s be honest, she was trying to kill Illidan, you simply cannot refrain a scream. The others Illidari screamed as well because, it would have been any one of them and also, I think they all felt that pain in their own shoulders. As they quickly brought him down to heal the wounds, the meeting came to a forced end and we all thought it meant the end of those strategic meeting.

Fools. We were all fools.

A second was planned and we just couldn’t understand how it was possible. Illidan told us Khadgar really wanted it but like I said…Doubt. But what could we say at that time? He was the leader we couldn’t really go against his orders. Well, Altruis was really tempted to leave again but as everyone knew he would still come back, they made sure to tell him the living hell he would live if he was leaving for real. And I got distracted. Sorry.

So, the second meeting was there and strangely enough, half of the Illidari were suddenly really busy on Azeroth or on the ground of Mardum and couldn’t be there. And it was all kind of Illidari, not only the Demon Hunter but can we really blame them? Maybe at that time, after all, only one little accident happened and maybe Illidan and Maiev would have some decent behavior this time…

Who the fuck am I kidding?!

This time, Maiev was the first one to get on the nerves of the other. Always contradicting Illidan’s plans, clearly telling him she knew better than him and mocked his skills in front of the Illidari. So obviously, what had to happen, happened.

Illidan eye-beamed the roof of the Fel Hammer out of anger.

Thankfully, no one was wounded by the debris falling as the Warden were fast enough to move out of the way and apparently, some of them even disappeared before the official end of the meeting but who could blame them. But yeah, I can tell you that like the first meeting, it quickly concluded. And we all hoped it would the last.

So can you imagine my face when they told me a third was planned?

Yeah, it wasn’t pretty.

No one was believing it. We already had one wounded and almost an entire batch of Warden crushed but no, they had to keep doing it. Now that I think about it, it makes sense but on the moment…We really thought Gul’dan succeeded into bringing Sargeras to Azeroth because no sane person would do that.

And the third meeting happened and I think it was the quickest of them. Illidan and Maiev succeeded to get on each other nerves before it even started and even from where I was I could hear them bickering when they entered, and do I have to remind you that I wasn’t on the same floor of those meeting and that our walls aren’t made of paper?

I didn’t get to participate in any meetings but I had already enough of them and wished it would be over soon.

That meeting lasted…about five minutes before Anlya had to step in and put an end to it by herself because Illidan was slowly, but surely, metamorphosing and she knew that if they were letting it happen, someone would die. And unfortunately, not Maiev or Illidan. Or both but it still would have been a problem.

At this time, they were already reduced to about three followers still going to the meeting and after that catastrophic third meeting, no one wanted to be here anymore if another meeting was planned. And I can understand. I was even envious of them but I knew it was my duty to not move from my semi-jail and not let Razelikh take over my body.

And this is where I get my first regret.

Of fucking course, a fourth meeting got planned and, every. Single. One. Illidari, left the Fel Hammer. It was dead. Completely silent and I was alone. The last thing I heard from them was that if Illidan and Maiev wanted to kill each other, they could do it but not when they, the Illidari, were there. So I brace myself, hoped that at least some Warden would still be with Maiev to keep them under control and I waited for the meeting to start.

They came and when I heard they were alone, I groaned but still stayed silent. I didn’t want them to know they were still a potential victim in there. And then, something weird happened and I still don’t understand how I let it happen. The weird thing was that Illidan actually gets down and checked the different rooms. Something he has never done at any meetings. At that moment, I could have told him and was still there and ask to not get into a fight with Maiev but I was so exasperated that I couldn’t even look at him and I’m pretty sure he thought I was sleeping. And I’m not even sure someone told him I was Loramus.

Second regret.

He went back upstairs and I prepared myself for the bloodbath.

Surprisingly, I didn’t hear anything for a while and you can’t even believe how many scenarios were playing in my head. Did they finally find a way to hold those meeting without jumping to each other throat? Did Maiev killed him in a blink and left? Did Illidan kill her? Could it be that they were a third person like Khadgar with them, keeping them calm? Did they leave to hold the meeting somewhere else? Did Illidan go to search for the Illidari?

If only one of them had been the reality…

I heard a scream. It was Maiev’s voice and she screamed his name. And I shouldn’t have seen a problem with it as she could have been threatening him. But the way she screamed it…It was the less threatening tone I ever heard. She was way too soft but in a way that doesn’t make sense to be screamed…Unless…

Yeah, my mind quickly went on a conclusion that I really tried to believe it wasn’t and couldn’t the truth.

But he had to scream her name in the same tone…

They were having sex up there and nothing had prepared me for this. I couldn’t even stop myself to imagine them fucking over the map. Map that we would use later without any clues of what happened. And now, I had to live with forbidden knowledge.

I stuck myself into a prayer for Elune because now that I knew what they were doing, it was like my hearing had been increased and it’s almost if I wasn’t hearing every single one pound and moan. At least they seemed to enjoy it. But thankfully, once I got out of my prayer, it was over and the Illidari were already getting back.

They knew something was off because my embarrassment was carved on my face and obviously they asked how it went. I let out a really nervous laugh and told them they didn’t want to know. And they took it as a: “They almost killed each other.” But I hadn’t the strength to tell them the truth, my third regret, because they wouldn’t believe me and I was hoping it was really exceptional, that they kinda took off their anger like that and would never do it again. I knew I could forget about that after a few weeks…

And talking about week…It was the beginning of one of the worst week of my life.

They had a “strategic meeting” every day for an entire week after that day. Obviously, they were still no Warden or Illidari with them and every time, Illidan was making sure the ship was empty. And I should have asked someone to tell him I was Loramus, it could have helped. At first, so on the second day, I braced myself and thought that if I was able to concentrate on something else I wouldn’t hear them and forget they were there.

They decided to find another place to fuck and my floor had so many rooms…

I saw them getting there, kissing like crazy while her armor was making a trail on the floor as they got rid of it. His pants quickly followed. That day, they ended up in the Research Room as I like to call it and I know for sure that they fucked on the giant floating book. I know it because I heard them talking about it.

And someone used it that night….

No one really understood why I was sobbing and they believed Razelikh was trying to get on their good side and I hadn’t the strength to tell them it was me.

Third day and I was already feeling my soul leaving my body but I still had to witness one of the worst vision. Something I could never forget. She was sitting on his shoulders, put against the wall and he was eating her for like fifteen minutes and it looks like she had at least three orgasms…And I can’t believe I just said that.

Oh, and I know that because it was the central room…My room…

The fourth day came by and they obviously had to stay in the same room as me again and it goes on another worst vision because I saw here riding him…In the fucking Soul Well. Yeah, no kidding. They were fucking in the Soul Well and words cannot describe the look on my face when someone wanted to use it a few days later. With Illidan being in the room and not even reacting to it.

Of course, as the days passed, I lost count on how much I was regretting everything suddenly, wishing my fate had been different and I wouldn’t have to witness Illidan and Maiev fucking everywhere in the Fel Hammer as no one else could understand my pain. I know we like to joke a lot about getting prepared and things like that but seriously…Nothing prepared me for that.

The fifth day, they were in the Forge Room, having sex somewhere in that room but I was already in some comatose state, thinking of a way to put an end at everything or at least, that I don’t have to witness it anymore. But at this point, if they had to know, I wasn’t sure I would live more than two seconds.

On the sixth day, they didn’t even get to my floor and I think they did it in the rail between the two first floor. They were just close enough for me to hear everything and I honestly believe I will hear their voices in my nightmares for years. And thinking about it, I should have told them and let one of them kill me…Wait no. Not only would Razelikh be free but I would most likely end up conscious in the Twisting Nether and it won’t stop anything…

You understand now why I have regrets?

Thankfully, on the seventh day, as I spent all the night worrying as to when it would stop, I ended up sleeping all day and I don’t even know if they came. From what I heard, they did but I have no memories. Thanks to Elune.

Then I kinda fucked up their next “strategic meetings” as I told some Demon Hunter that if they still weren’t any dead, it might be safe to come back and have something to say about their strategy. And they agreed with me and I can’t even tell you how hard it has been to not cry from relief at that point. Even if I was scared they would just try to harm someone to be alone again I decided that if it was the case, I would have to say something because it couldn’t continue like that. I think, no I believe, I never deserved that.

But everything went fine and I think they found a new place to have sex.

Life slowly went back to what it was and soon, I only had to worry about getting the upgrades the Illidari wanted and I began to stop thinking about that week. When they weren’t using the fucking Soul Well or the book. But it was fine, I would have only needed a few drinks.

I ended up giving in on telling them what happened, not even sure someone would believe me.

And obviously, one day the Demon Hunters had a “secret” reunion in the room, to include me, because they finally realized something strange was going on. I know it was the time to tell them so I wouldn’t be the only one knowing it but when Kayn asked if someone else believed that Illidan and Maiev were together, I could only laugh.

The perfect Nathrezim’s laugh.

So they thought it was Razelikh who had the control and they cut me from the conversation because they don’t trust him…

I really need a drink.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !
> 
> Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> And don't hesitate to come on my Tumblr. I give updates for my fics, sometimes Sneak Peek and I share my love for WoW. Come and say "Hi" ^^
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> Later!


End file.
